


Moonshine and Rainbows

by onyxjay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: Patton goes outside to look at the night sky.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Moonshine and Rainbows

It was very late. Or early, depending on who you asked. Of course, if you asked Virgil, he would just say time was irrelevant when you're scrolling through Tumblr.

But for once, it wasn't Virgil who was awake, but Patton.

Patton couldn't fall asleep for some reason. Interestingly enough, there wasn't anything wrong per se. He just simply couldn't stay in bed.

And that was why he was lying outside, staring up at the sky. It was a full moon, and Patton hoped the werewolves in the Imagination were doing all right.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Patton turned, smiling, to face the speaker. "Hello, Roman. Couldn't sleep?"

"No. Remus keeps talking about this cactus he, er, you know..."

Patton giggled nervously. "No, I don't know."

"Count yourself lucky, you soft little puffball." Roman laid down next to Patton. "Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, no," Patton said honestly. "I'm doing great, actually."

Roman smiled. "Good. That's good." He raised his eyes heavenward.

"Are the werewolves enjoying themselves, do you think?"

"I'm sure they are. They like playing tag with the vampires."

"Don't the vampires have an advantage?"

"Nah, they more or less turn their extended senses down. Anyone who cheats has to clean up zombie poop for the rest of the week."

"I didn't know zombies could poop."

Roman shrugged. "It's the Imagination. Anything's possible."

Patton laughed. Then he gasped. "Roman, look!" he said, shaking his arm excitedly.

"What?" Roman would have jumped up and pulled out his sword if it weren't for the tight grip on his arm.

"Rainbow!"

Sure enough, ringed around the moon was a faint rainbow.

"I've seen this happen so many times, yet it never fails to make me feel better," Patton admitted.

"Well, you know what they say: Everything is better if it's a little gayer."

"Even at night?"

"Especially at night."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in September last year and had it up on my Tumblr [here](https://fivenamereveals.tumblr.com/post/187545319353), but I forgot to post it here as well


End file.
